


Better Than Him

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Mikey comes home after a breakup and Gerard decides that to cheer him up a movie marathon is in order.





	Better Than Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> This is my first time doing this challenge so I really hope that you like this turps! This fic isn’t set at a Christmassy time either (in my head it’s over a summer in 99 or 00).
> 
> The idea came into my head pretty much as soon as I got the prompt and it wouldn’t leave me until it was written down. I do hope you like it!

“See, the Empire is so fucking stupid.” Gerard gestured at the screen of his tv as the credits rolled for Return Of The Jedi. He was glad he’d gotten the special edition vhs boxset when it came out, as his old ones were surely close to wearing out.

“Why?” Ray asked, in a tone that implied he had heard his best friend make that statement on multiple occasions, each time with a different argument. Previous arguments had included the presence of huge chasms in Imperial facilities, having shield generators that were unprotected and relying on slow moving walkers.

Gerard turned from the screen to face him before he started talking, his hands moving animatedly. “So they have a base on Endor, in the middle of a fucking forest and yet they don’t have camo on a single trooper! They stuck out like sore thumbs amongst all that green. No wonder they were beaten by Ewoks.”

Ray smiled at his friend’s enthusiasm. He was right of course, it made no sense really when you thought about it. After all the Rebels had the forethought to wear some camo gear, so it wasn’t as if the concept was alien to the Star Wars universe. He was about to say as much when he heard the door upstairs slam, which caused both of them to look up. 

“Mikey?” Gerard called up, rising from his seat and giving Ray a look which told him ‘I have to check this out ok?’ He responded with a nod and Gerard made his way up the stairs from his basement bedroom into the main house. He peeked into the living room and kitchen, just to be sure he wasn’t there, before he headed up to Mikey’s room. “Mikey?” Gerard asked again, voice soft outside the half shut door. “Is everything ok?” He heard a choked sob, which made him push the door open all the way and step inside.

Mikey was laying on his bed, face buried against his pillow, his slim body trembling as he sobbed against the fabric. Gerard quickly went to his side, reaching down to stroke his back gently. “Mikey what’s wrong? What’s happened?”

Mikey looked up from the pillow, wiping his eyes with his hand, his glasses folded up next to him. “It’s Pete...” Internally Gerard’s alarm bells went off. Pete was Mikey’s boyfriend and he knew that they’d meant to be hanging out with each other today (else Mikey would’ve been with them watching Star Wars). Pete was a bit of a dick in Gerard’s opinion, always prone to doing stupid things. He kept rubbing circles on Mikey’s back, letting him take his time to tell him what had happened. “He... he broke up with me.”

He figured Pete had done something stupid, like when he had torn Mikey’s jeans trying to squeeze into them or when he accidentally broke his glasses, leaving Mikey stumbling. This though... Gerard shook his head. “Oh Mikey, I’m so sorry...”

Mikey turned around to face him, clinging onto his brother and burying his face in his chest. “Not only that...” Mikey sobbed and Gerard held him close, gently rocking him to soothe him. “He’s with someone else.”

“Oh Mikey...” He reached up, combing his fingers through Mikey’s hair. “I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do? Me and Ray were having a movie marathon, it might help take your mind off it a bit.” Mikey nodded into his shoulder and Gerard smiled, kissing his forehead lightly. “Ok, I’ll go grab us some extra snacks and you can come down when you’re ready ok?” Another nod and Gerard smiled sadly, hugging him tightly before hopping off the bed and going back down to the kitchen.

He gathered a bunch of snacks, bags of chips and candy as well as some soda for Mikey. He was able to carry it all down to his room where Ray was waiting, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything ok?”

Gerard shook his head as he set everything down within easy reach. “Not really. Pete’s dumped him.” He looked to Ray, who looked shocked, then angry, then sad. Exactly how he felt. “Mikey’s gonna come join us, I figured it might help.”

Ray nodded, then looked up when he heard Mikey come down the stairs. “Shit Mikey, I’m so sorry.” He got up and went over to the younger Way, pulling him into a tight hug. Gerard could see the slightest of smiles appear on his brother’s face and he nodded, knowing this had been a good call.

Gerard set the vcr to rewind Jedi, cursing himself for not doing it before leaving and he went to look through the tapes he had, looking for something to perk Mikey up. He knew whatever he chose wouldn’t matter that much, that it was the three of them being together that would help him. He also knew something that Ray didn’t.

Mikey had a crush on Ray.

Mikey had confessed it to him before he’d dated Pete, when they’d had a few drinks together. Mikey hadn’t told Ray about it, out of shyness and not wanting to screw up their friendships with him. Gerard sympathised, Ray was a great dude. He was sweet, kind, handsome in his own way. He was the whole package. In short he was everything Pete wasn’t.

Gerard silently made the decision that, once Mikey was over Pete that he would work his ass off to get him them together. Mikey deserved someone that would treat him right,and Ray was the perfect dude for that.

He smiled when he saw them sit together, nodding to the videos. “So Mikey I’ll let you pick what we watch next. Alien, Event Horizon or Empire.” Mikey sniffed, lifting his glasses so that he could rub at his still wet eyes. “Event Horizon. I feel like seeing people getting killed horribly.”

Gerard smiled and nodded, getting the tape out and switching it with Jedi, slipping the tape back into the box set slipcase before taking a place on the opposite side of Mikey and pressing play on the remote. There was something that was oddly comforting about watching a horror film with Mikey. They’d been doing it for years, since their teens, watching whatever was on late at night on this very tv. Sometimes the stuff wasn’t very good, but it was still fun all the same. After all even bad films had good parts, especially with good company.

As the film progressed Gerard felt the tension leave his brother as he settled back against the couch, eating the snacks as quietly as possible. He was transfixed by the screen despite having watched it several times, and the light from the tv reflected in his glasses. The distraction seemed to have brightened his mood already which made Gerard smile as he returned his attention to the screen as well.

Ray too glanced at Mikey. He liked the younger Way, even though they didn’t look alike the Ways shared their passion for sci-fi and horror. Ray also knew that Mikey was sweet, geeky, kinda awkward. He really felt for Mikey, he knew he was shy and that being with Pete had helped bring him out of his shell a little more. He just hoped that this wouldn’t be a devastating blow to his confidence.

Once the credits rolled and Gerard had made an animated discussion about where exactly he thought the titular ship had been, he took a breath and blushed. “Sorry Mikey, we should be cheering you up not making you listen to my crazy theories...”

“No Gee it’s ok. You know I like them.” He smiled and leaned against his big brother. Mikey closed his eyes, taking a breath. This distraction had helped and the sadness had eased somewhat, for now at least. “What’s next?”

“That’s up to you.” Gerard replied with a smile and gesturing to the stack of tapes beside the tv. 

Mikey looked thoughtful, there were plenty of choices and all of them were great films, or at least entertaining ones. “Empire. And can I get a drink? Beer this time.”

“I second the beer wanting.” Ray added with a smile and Gerard chuckled, pressing rewind on the remote. 

“Ok, ok, beers all round. I’ll go grab some.” Gerard smiled as he headed up the stairs for them, leaving them alone.

Ray turned to look at Mikey, wrapping an arm around his shoulder reassuringly . “How are you doing?” He asked, voice soft and comforting.

Mikey shrugged slightly. “I feel a little better being with you guys... I just feel like such a fool.” Mikey sighed softly, shaking his head. Looking back, he should have seen the signs. That Pete was hanging out with Patrick more and more and less with him. He hadn’t wanted to bring it up at the time, not wanting to seem overly clingy but now...

The whole trip home he had beaten himself up about it. Why wasn’t he good enough for him? What could he have done differently? A small part of him, the rational part, knew that it Pete’s fault not his. That Pete was a jerk who would have fucked him over one way or another eventually. He wished he had realised, that he had seen it before this, then he could have left on his own terms with his head head high.

He felt like such a fool.

“I’m sorry Mikey. You deserve better than him.” He turned to face Ray, who looked so genuinely concerned for him. He was such a good dude, with such pretty, full lips. He wondered, not for the first time, how they’d feel. What they’d taste like...

“Hey guys, I’m back with the beers.” Mikey looked over, smiling a little when he saw his brother descending the stair, clutching beers, one for each of them. 

“Thanks.” Mikey replied, taking what was offered and taking a long swig. He didn’t really like beer all that much but alcohol felt appropriate somehow. He watched as Gerard handed Ray his bottle, before he switched the tapes again, returning to his place by him. His presence was comforting to Mikey, and he leaned against him again as he started the film up.

The film was to Mikey was, much like Gerard, familiar and comforting. Not that Empire was the most comforting of films, there was the defeat of the rebels on Hoth, Vader choking more Imperials, Han’s torture, Luke’s hand getting cutting off and the revelation. Watching it bought back memories of watching it with his brother as a kid, of the way that they’d play together in the snow or using anything they could get their hands on as a lightsaber.

By the time the famous theme played again and the credits rolled, the snacks were gone and Mikey was buzzing from the alcohol. “Thank you guys, for this.” He spoke up, before Gerard could tell them whatever theory his brain had come up with next. “It really has helped.”

Gerard nodded slightly, a smile on his face. “Always Mikes, you know I’d do anything for you.” Anything had encompassed a lot over the years, from watching scary movies together, to Gerard attempting to stand up to his bullies (even though he got his ass handed to him), to teaching him how to masturbate. “I’m glad that we’ve made you feel a little better.” Gerard could see it on Mikey’s face, that he looked world’s away from how he’d been when he found him crying just a few hours ago. He knew it might not last, that once Mikey was left alone with his thoughts that the pain and hurt could all come rushing back. If it came to that he was here for him, always, as a shoulder to cry on if nothing else.

“I...” Mikey bit his lip, looking between his brother and his friend. He stopped when he was looking at Ray, his eyes entranced by those lips again. He swallowed and, feeling bold from the booze, he leaned forward and kissed him.

It wasn’t the first time Ray had been kissed by another guy, you didn’t become friends with Gerard without that happening somewhere along the line, it just surprised him that it was Mikey doing it. He didn’t kiss him back, partly out of shock but partly not wanting to take advantage of him like this. Plus Gerard was right there. “Mikey...” He whispered when the younger Way pulled back, his cheeks flushed.

“I’m sorry, I...”

“Hey, it’s ok.” Ray replied quickly, reaching up and stroked Mikey’s cheek gently. “You surprised me is all. And you’ve just broke up with...”

Mikey reached up, placing a finger to his lips to silence him before he could say his name. “Shh...” He bit his lip, eyes meeting Ray’s from behind his glasses. “Please Ray, I just need some comfort. Please.”

Ray met Mikey’s gaze and he knew that he couldn’t say no to him. When Mikey shifted the finger from his lips he leaned over and kissed him, soft and gentle. Mikey parted his lips, darting his tongue out against Ray’s which sent a shiver through him. His soft tongue probed against his lips and Ray opened up for him, letting it in. Ray felt his eyes lid as he lapped at Mikey’s tongue, reaching up and running his hands along his sides. Mikey was such a slight boy that Ray felt he might break him if he held him too tight. Mikey’s own hands ran down his chest, stroking over his t-shirt gently.

Mikey was a good kisser, which was surprising because as far as Ray knew he’d only kissed Pete. Not that he’d paid attention to the younger Way’s dating habits. Now, though, he wished he’d paid more attention to him. 

When their lips parted and his eyelids opened again Ray felt himself flush because Gerard was right there on the opposite side of Mikey, watching them with a smile. “Gee er...” Ray whispered, feeling slightly flustered from the kiss. “Could you... give us a minute?”

Gerard opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Mikey spoke up. “No, I want him to stay too.” Ray glanced between them. Personally he’d not want to be intimate with anyone in front of his brothers, but he knew Gerard and Mikey were, at some level, different. He’d never seen them have a serious fight and they always would hang out far more than any brothers he knew.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Mikey, his fingers working to tug at the bottom of his t-shirt. He shifted his arms up above his head, letting him remove it with a blush. “So sexy...” Mikey whispered, his fingers stroking and exploring the new expanse of skin that was revealed to him. His words sent a surge straight to Ray’s cock and he shifted slightly, feeling himself get hard in his jeans.

“Th... thanks.” Ray whispered, slightly breathless from his words. He reached for Mikey’s tee in response, tugging it off so that he was topless too. Mikey was so slim, though not in a skin stretched over bone kind of way. Ray’s hands roamed over the pale canvas of Mikey’s skin, circling his nipples gently. Mikey let out a soft moan, squirming slightly from the gentle touch. “You’re so pretty Mikey...” He whispered, wondering how he’d never realised it before. 

Mikey kissed him again, his fingers reaching down and cupping Ray’s bulge, making the slightly older man groan against his lips. “You’re so sexy Ray, always thought so.” Mikey whispered when they parted again, squeezing gently on his clothed erection. “Can I?”

Ray wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking, but he nodded all the same. Mikey’s nimble fingers grasped his zipper, tugging it down and popping open the top button. He reached inside, pulling Ray’s boxers down, freeing his erection. He licked his lips at the sight of it, tracing a finger along the shaft from base to tip. “So big...” He whispered softly, almost reverentially. He’d always suspected that Ray was well endowed but seeing it in front of him with his own eyes was completely different than what he had imagined, better. Fuck, he wanted it so much.

Ray gasped at the look Mikey gave him, the hunger and need clear in his dark eyes. It made his cock ache in Mikey’s touch. “Mikey...” He whispered, voice breathless and needy, though what he needed he wasn’t sure, other than Mikey.

“Can I suck you? I’d like to suck your cock Ray.” Mikey asked, the desperation clear in his voice but he sounded so sure at the same time. “Please?”

Ray moaned, nodding, his thick curls bouncing from the movement. That sounded like the best thing ever. He didn’t even care that they weren’t alone anymore. “Fuck, yeah. Yeah Mikey, suck me off. Please.”

Mikey smiled, instantly shifting off the couch to sink to his knees before him. He tugged his jeans down his thighs, which Ray parted for him. Mikey looked up at him, parting his soft lips and enveloping his head in them, his tongue dancing across it. “Shit Mikey...” Ray gasped, balling his hands into fists so as not to grasp his head and push him down. He didn’t want Mikey to choke on him after all.

There was a shift beside him, a reminder of Gerard’s presence. “He’s good with his mouth isn’t he?” Gerard whispered in his ear and Ray moaned, Mikey inching down on him. The implication of his friend’s words made him dizzy, or was it the way Mikey was sucking him?

“W... What?” He asked, breathless as Mikey’s tongue, soft and wet, lapped along the underside of his cock. “Fuck...”

“I said he’s good with his mouth.” Gerard smiled as he said the words slowly, stroking Ray’s thick thigh, watching his face as they sank in. “He’s sucked my dick before, he was my first blow job.”

Ray gasped at the revelation, Mikey looking up at them, smiling around his cock as he inched lower on it. Fuck, he was taking him so well, so easily, like a natural. “You... and Mikey...” The thought of Mikey, down here between his brother’s legs, sucking him off... it was hot, hotter than it should be. 

Gerard nodded slightly, whispering the words against the shell of Ray’s ear. “Me and Mikey.” He hadn’t actually done anything with his brother since he’d gotten together with Pete all those months ago. He’d missed it, but he didn’t want to push Mikey. He’d seemed to be so happy and, deep down, that’s all he ever wanted. He’d never shared their secret with anyone and he’d longed to tell his best friend so much over the years. Now, just felt like the right time.

Ray was lost, caught between Gerard’s words (which, thinking back, suddenly a few things made sense) and Mikey’s lips around his rock hard dick (and that tongue, twisting and lapping at all the right places). He felt so hot and overstimulated, especially when Mikey started to bob his head up and down on his dick. Ray looked down at him, marvelling at how well he took him down. Mikey’s fingers were stroking his thick thighs while also holding him down with surprising strength. He kept his eyes on Ray as he bobbed up and down, taking him deeper every time until he had him fully down his throat. Ray gasped, reaching down and stroking Mikey’s hair. “Mikey, Mikey.... Mikey...” He couldn’t find any other words, his mind blown by how well he was taking him.

Ray wasn’t an expert in blow jobs. Counting this time he’d been sucked by three people, the others being Gerard and some guy at a party he’d gone to with him once. (He couldn’t remember his name, or even if he had asked him it, but he was cute, with brightly coloured tattoos over his arms.) Mikey was, without a doubt, the best at taking him and the first to manage to take him fully. He felt his breath hitch in his throat, Mikey’s tongue lapping at him, his lips squeezing around him as his head moved back and forth. “Fuck...”

Mikey could guess that Ray was probably getting close, he could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum on his tongue and he slipped off him, twisting his tongue around Ray’s swollen head. He looked up at Ray from behind his glasses, his lips pretty and pink and wet. “Please Ray, I want your cum.” His voice was breathless and, even though it sounded like a line from a cheap porno, it sounded like the hottest thing in the world to Ray. Mikey leaned in again, licking a path down his shaft towards his balls, mouthing at them.

“Where... where do you want it...” Ray asked, finally managing to form a sentence, just about.

Mikey licked his lips and took his head back into his mouth. He went back to sucking him, gliding up and down his length, his fingers stroking his balls. Ray knew he wasn’t going to last, all he could do was groan as his soft tongue lapped at him. “Mikey, Mikey, Mikey...” His name became a chant, a plea as he bought him closer and closer to the edge. “Mikey!” He cried out, gripping his hair tight as he came down his throat. 

Mikey swallowed everything Ray had to give him, his eyes lidding as he drew back so that just the head was in his mouth so he could savour the taste of him. His jaw ached just a little, but fuck was it worth it. When he was sure he’d got all Ray had to give he pulled off and kissed each of his trembling thighs, then his soft balls. “Mmm thank you Ray.”

“Fuck...” Ray whispered, feeling breathless, boneless. He looked down at Mikey, brushing some of his curls from his face, panting softly. “No, thank you Mikey, that was amazing!”

Mikey smiled, rocking back on his heels to get a better look at him. He felt so content in this moment, so far removed from how he felt when he returned home. He pushed his glasses up his nose, squirming slightly in his place. Sucking Ray off had given him a boner in his tight jeans and he needed to get off himself.

“That was so hot...” It was Gerard’s voice, soft and breathless. He was watching them, his pants open, his dick in his hand as he slowly stroked himself.

Mikey smiled, licking his lips at the sight of his big brother like that. He’d long since stopped caring about the wrongness of what they did. How could it be wrong anyway when it wasn’t hurting anyone and they both wanted it? And he’d missed it, missed seeing and touching and tasting him.

“Mikey, what do you want to do?” It was Ray’s voice, pitched slightly higher than usual. He shifted his hand to Mikey’s cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb against his lips. “You look so beautiful.”

Mikey smiled, leaning into the gentle touch. Ray was so nice, so sweet. “I want...” He thought for a moment, glancing between the two men. “Ray, could you suck me as Gee fucks me?” His cheeks were flushed as he said the words, focussing his gaze in Ray. He wasn’t sure if Ray sucked dick, but his lips looked so plump and pretty.

“Ye... yeah.” Ray replied, nodding slightly. He may not be the most experienced dick sucker, but he was more than willing to return the favour.

Gerard smiled and nodded as well. “Of course Mikey, anything for you.” He stood up, pulling his t-shirt up and off, feeling overdressed compared to them.

Mikey rose to his feet, his fingers fumbling to remove his own clothing. His too tight jeans and boxers were soon discarded, tossed carelessly away, until he was naked. Ray and Gerard followed suite and soon the three of them were all bare, clothing scattered around the room. 

Ray took in the sight of the younger Way, his eyes drinking in the sight of him. Mikey was the polar opposite of Gerard, with Mikey being so slim that Ray thought a strong breeze could sweep him away. He glanced at Mikey’s cock, which was a nice dick, smaller than Ray’s, longer than Gerard’s, not that he should compare them but he couldn’t help it with them both on display.

“Come on Mikey” Gerard purred, kissing him briefly, stroking his hands down his sides. “Over to the bed.” Mikey let himself be led the short distance towards it, laying down over the edge of it and spreading his slim legs wide. The sight made Gerard smile as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, feeling the bed dip as Ray sat beside Mikey. “We’ll take care of you baby brother.” He bent down over him and kissed him again, soft, gentle and loving.

Ray watched them, a little unsure what to do exactly. He’d never been in a threesome before and was unsure on the protocol behind it. The sight of them was a beautiful sight and it was clear how well the pair of them just... fit together. The pair of them parted, smiling at one another and then Gerard looked at Ray.

“Ray, would you like to help me get him ready?” Ray nodded and Gerard smiled, slicking some of his fingers up with the lube, before handing the tube over to his friend when he nodded. As Ray squirted some onto his fingers, he watched as Gerard pushed Mikey’s knees up to his chest, his free hand spreading his pale cheeks, exposing Mikey’s twitching pucker. Gerard reached for it, licking his lips as he pressed a slick fingertip against his brother’s opening. Ray watched as he circled it around the rim, slowly, gently before easing it inside.

Mikey let a low groan, his eyes lidding behind the glasses as his brother slid his finger into him. “You feel so good Mikes, just like I remember.” Gerard had missed this, missed having his beautiful brother laid out before him like this. How anyone could hurt him baffled him, but he shook the thought from his head and focussed on opening him up. “Come on Ray, press your finger here up against mine.” Ray nodded, his cheeks flushed as he bought his slick middle finger alongside Gerard’s. “Now, just ease it, gently now.” Ray gave him another nod, pressing his own finger in slowly.

Mikey let out another groan, his fingers gripping at the sheets beneath him. It felt strange having two fingers in him like this. He’d had more than two fingers before of course, but usually they belonged to the same person. But because they belonged to different people they were uncoordinated, one circling in him, the other easing in and out. He wasn’t sure which belonged to who, but they were both opening him up so well. “Please...” He whispered the only word he could manage.

“What do you want Micheal?” Gerard whispered, his finger rocking in and out of him steadily. “Tell us want you want.”

“Want...” Mikey’s breath hitched, as one of the fingers caught that spot deep inside that made him squirm and ache. His hips thrust up into the air at the feeling, his cock feeling so hard and needy. “Want your dick Gee, please.”

“Want it where Micheal?” Gerard’s voice was low as he looked him over, drawing his finger back. “In your hand? Your pretty little mouth? Or here?” He thrust his finger back in, this time along with his ring finger, which made Mikey moan.

Ray let out a soft gasp as he watched them, eyes wide. There was an edge to Gerard’s voice and he’d certainly never heard him call Mikey by his full name before. “Fuck...” It came out as a breathy, reverential, because this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

“My ass Gee, please...” Mikey whispered, pushing his ass back against their fingers.

Gerard bent down over him, kissing him again, his tongue darting into his mouth. He could kiss Mikey like this until they were breathless and needy for air, but not now. No, now he needed to be inside him. So he pulled back and smiled down at him, removing his fingers from him, tugging Ray’s out as well. “Ok Micheal.” He smiled, grabbing the lube again and quickly spreading some across his length. Once he was satisfied, he lined himself up at his brother’s twitching opening.

Gerard held onto his brother’s outstretched legs, took a deep breath, and then pushed into him. He felt just like he remembered, feeling like the perfect fit for him. “S’good...” He purred out the words, once he was balls deep in his brother. He took a breath, then lifted Mikey’s legs up one at a time, hooking them over his shoulders. He planted a gentle kiss on Mikey’s left ankle, then looked to Ray. He was just watching, his eyes so wide Gerard wondered if they’d bug out of his skull. “Are you going to just sit there and watch Raymond? Or are you going to do what Micheal asked?” Ray blinked, apparently dumbstruck and Gerard smirked. “Do I have to grab a handful of your curls and push your head down on his cock?”

Ray gasped at the words from his best friend. He’d never heard him call him by his full name, in fact no one had outside of his family and it sent an odd thrill through him. “I...” Gerard gave him a look and Ray knew that it was up to him how this would go. He knew he wouldn’t force him to do anything he wouldn’t want to do. “Do it.” He whispered, his voice soft and slightly needy.

Gerard smirked, nodding before he reached over and grabbed a handful of Ray’s curls. He pushed him down towards Mikey’s erection and his plump lips instantly parted to take Mikey into his mouth. “Good boy.” Mikey let out a high pitched moan, his fingers clutching at the sheets. Satisfied by the soft moans his brother made, Gerard started to move. His first thrusts were slow and steady, drawing back and then rocking back into him. Although he just wanted to pound Mikey into the mattress, he had some self control. 

“Ray...” Mikey gasped, looking down to watch as Ray sucked on his dick. He’d took him down fully right away, his plush lips framing his shaft, his soft curls tickling his belly slightly. Ray bobbed up and down, going just as steady as Gerard was. “Gee...” The word came out, high pitched and needy as Gerard caught his spot. 

The sound was enough to get Gerard to increase his pace. His movements became full on thrusts, his hips slamming against Mikey’s ass. “So good, so fucking perfect. So beautiful.” He tugged Ray’s hair, urging him on. He heard a moan from the back of Ray’s throat andwatched as he suckled on Mikey’s dick.

Ray let his jaw go slack, half expecting Gerard to use the hand in his hair to take control of his movements, but he didn’t. Ray was grateful to go at his own pace, hoping he was doing a good enough job to please Mikey. He wasn’t as skilled with his mouth as Mikey was, but he was the perfect size to suck on. Ray exhaled through his nose when he drew back, Mikey’s body shuddering from the force of Gerard’s thrusts.

“Ray... Gee... “ Mikey moaned, his hips stuttering against Ray’s face. He choked, just a little, but quickly composed himself. “S... sorry...” Mikey moaned, reaching to stroke at his hair, whatever he could reach. “You just, you feel so good...” 

Gerard thrust into him, the sight of Ray sucking dick only making him ache more. He hoped that this wouldn’t be a one time thing, that this was just the start of something beautiful. He shifted his hand from Ray’s hair, holding onto Mikey as he fucked him. “Come on Mikey, cum for us, let Ray get the first taste of you.”

Mikey whined, Ray’s tongue pressing up against his shaft as Gerard slammed into him. His sharp hips stuttered again, pressing against Ray’s face as he came down his throat.

Ray pulled back, swallowing everything he had to give him, pleased he’d helped to get a Mikey off just like he had not so long ago. He settled back beside him, leaning down and planting a brief kiss against his lips.

Gerard groaned at the sight, lasting just a few more thrusts before filling up Mikey’s twitching hole. “You look so beautiful... so beautiful...” He whispered as he leaned over him, capturing Mikey’s lips when Ray pulled back.

Over the next few minutes the three of them all shifted so that they all managed to squeeze on Gerard’s bed. Somehow they managed it without becoming a complete tangle of limbs and they laid together in a comfortable silence. There were so many questions and thoughts hanging in the air, things that they all shared but didn’t feel like ruining the moment with analysis.

It was at least ten minutes before one of them decided to speak, Mikey. He had been catching his breath since he’d came and now he felt ready and able to talk. “Thank you, thank both of you for this. It was amazing.”

Gerard smiled and nodded, pleased to have helped make his brother smile again. He knew that Ray felt the same, he could see it in his eyes. “You’re welcome Mikey, I was glad to help.”

Mikey smiled, squeezing his brother’s hand, catching Ray’s with his other one and doing the same. “Ray, thanks. I... I hope we can do this again.”

“Me too Mikeyway.” Ray smiled, leaning in and kissing him. How this would work, he wasn’t sure, but that was an issue for future Ray to figure out. Right now he was perfectly content right here.

***

Sunlight streamed in through the small gap between the curtains of Gerard’s bedroom. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to disturb Ray from his sleep, his eyelids fluttering open. He half expected to discover he had dreamed last night, that he’d slept after Empire finished and the rest of the night had all been in his head. Instead when he looked over there they were. Mikey’s small frame was tucked between him and Gerard, sleeping soundly, looking as if he didn’t have a worry in the world. 

Ray gently stroked some of Mikey’s hair out of his face, hoping that was true. But as wonderful as last night was, he suspected that the pain of the break up was still there, deep down beneath the surface. He’d do all he could to help him, to lessen the hurt until it was gone completely. And then... then he could ask the questions that last night had bought to the surface.

His thoughts were disturbed when he heard knocking on the front door upstairs. A quick glance at the clock told him it was just after 9am. “Go answer it Ray.” Gerard groaned from the other side of Mikey. Ray knew that Gerard wasn’t much for people on a Sunday morning, not until he had at least a cup of coffee. As for Mikey, well, he was sleeping soundly between them.

So Ray got out of bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers. It fight him a little too snuggly so they weren’t his own, but they’d have to do. Ray rubbed the sleep from his eyes, stretching his limbs out as he made his way up the stairs to the front door. He wasn’t sure who to expect, but he knew that Mr and Mrs Way weren’t due back up until this afternoon so it wasn’t them. He just hoped whoever it was wouldn’t mind being greeted by him in this manner. 

He unlocked and pulled the door open just enough to see who was there. He blinked at the light and the man that stood there on the Ways front porch. He wore tight jeans and a well worn black t-shirt beneath a loose fitting jacket. He looked at Ray curiously from behind a few strands of his black hair, clearly not expecting him. Ray recognised him instantly as Pete, Mikey’s ex, so he adjusted his stance so that he stood in the gap between the door and it’s frame. “Hi... is Mikey in?”

“Yeah he is, but he’s not interested in seeing a little shit like you.” Ray gripped the door tighter, his usual polite demeanour out the window as soon as he laid eyes on him.

“I just wanted to say sorry, he shouldn’t have found out about me and Patrick like that I...”

Ray growled, raising himself to his full height and staring him down. Mikey hasn’t shared the specifics of the break up with him and he wasn’t sure he had with Gerard either. He added that to the stack of questions to ask later. “Listen here you little punk, he doesn’t want to see you and he doesn’t want your half assed apology, so fuck off and don’t come back.” 

Pete looked at him, mouth agape and Ray narrowed his eyes. Oh he so wanted to punch this guy in the face. One punch could probably knock him out and, as satisfying as that would be that would mean Pete would be here longer. Instead he slammed the door closed, relocking the door and heading into the kitchen.

Pete was gone by the time he got two coffees, one for each of the Ways. Satisfied, he made his way down the stairs, moving carefully so as not to spill a drop.

“Ray you are a fucking lifesaver.” Gerard smiled as he reached for the coffee, blowing on it to cool it down. He was sitting up now and he took a quick sip of the coffee before setting it down. “So, who was it?”

“No one important.” Ray smiled, kissing Mikey’s forehead and setting his cup down beside them. His nose was twitching and his eyelids fluttered open soon after, clearly a reaction to the coffee.

“Mm Ray, you’re the best.” He smiled, yawning and stretching, wiggling as he sat up beside his brother. Ray got on the bed beside him, being careful so as not to make Mikey spill any of it. A not so small part of Ray wanted every day to start like this, only without the Pete part of course. “Thank you both again for last night it helped. A lot.” He looked at them both, an earnest look in his eyes.

“It’s ok Mikey.” Ray smiled, leaning in and kissing his cheek gently. 

“Yeah, it’s what we’re here for.” Gerard smiled, kissing his other cheek when Ray pulled back. Mikey’s lips quirked into a little smile and he reached for his glasses with his free hand, sliding them back on. “So, how about we spend the day down here like this, watching a few more films and stuff?”

Mikey nodded in agreement, sipping some more of his coffee. “Yeah, that sounds great.” He was so lucky and grateful to have these guys and he knew that, with their help, the pain he still felt would soon go away completely.


End file.
